USA vs Holy Britannian Empire
by DewElr
Summary: In an act of god, Ethan, finds a mysterious portal, and ended up in an alternate universe. He found out Japan has been taking over by Britannians. Will he liberate Japan or Japan will end up becoming Britannian Territory for eternity.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**Americans Visit Area 11**

By: DewElr

 _Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

On a noisy Friday morning in Los Angeles, there was a boy name Ethan. Ethan is a Japanese-British American. He is 17 years old, and he is very proud to be an American. Everyday he wears a patriotic shirt and wear black jeans. Ethan is 5.5 tall, friendly but inquisitive. Ethan has only 2 best friends. 1 is a Japanese Girl and 1 is a British Boy. The girl is named Aiko, and the boy is named Felix. The 3 friends loves America, and of course anime. But one night, their lives changed forever on this one night. This is a night that Ethan found a mysterious portal outside of Ethan's house.

Ethan: _Hey Felix, Aiko you might want to check this out._

The two ran outside to see what was going on.

Felix: _Oh my goodness what is that_

Aiko: _It looks like a portal._

Just as soon Aiko said that, the three got sucked up the portal. The three grabbed on their hand to not get lost. They were floating like their heading into another dimension. The last thing they know is that they were floating into a mysterious area. They ended up laying unconscious in a school like building but big.

Felix: _Is everyone alright_

Ethan and Aiko: _yeah I'm alright._

The three grabbed their bags and was curious what was this place was. It was read "Ashford Academy".

Ethan: _Ashford Academy? There is a Ashford University, but not academy._

Felix: _That dosen't matter right now, we just need to know where the hell we are_

Aiko: _Felix is right, we need to ask someone where we are._

The three went inside the School, and talked to some people. Ethan ran to a girl who just looked like Milly Ashford from the anime, Code Geass.

Ethan: _Excuse me miss, do you know where we are._

Milly: _Why, you are in Ashford Academy in Area 11_

Ethan: _Area 11? Now what kind of country would name such a country? I know there is an Area 51 in the deserts of Nevada._

Milly: _Nevada? I never heard such a country._

Ethan was confused about her never heard of Nevada, He was thinking that she was either stupid or she's joking around.

Ethan: _hahaha! Good joke miss, Nevada is a sovereign state in the United States of America._ (Forgot to mention that he knew he wasn't in the USA because he was an expert knowing the USA Culture.)

Milly: _United States of America? I never heard such a country._

Ethan face palmed

Back with Aiko and Felix, the two looked for the principal of this Academy. After minutes of walking they finally found the principal's office.

Aiko: _Excuse me is this the principal of Ashford Academy_

Ruben Ashford: _Yes I am._

Aiko: _We're here too-_

They were interrupted by Ruben talking. Thinking that they also want to attend this Academy.

Ruben: _Ok you just fill these papers out and you are willing to attend the Academy._

Back with Ethan and Milly, Ethan was instantly became an Ashford Student, and letting him join the Council.

Milly: _Here is your dorm, I'll let you have time to change and do what you had to do alright?_

Ethan: _Sure thanks._

Milly closed Ethan's dorm to give him privacy. Upon getting ready, he changed to his uniform and hanged up US propaganda posters with various artwork like anti-communism and patriotic propaganda. He got out of his dorm. He walked to the council room with various people.(He remembered that this is a anime he watched. Code Geass. In a world where the US never existed and the nuclear never happened.) As he entered, he was welcomed with all the members of the Student Council. The known members he recognized is Lelouch, Kallen, Milly, C2, Suzaku, Nunnally, Shirley, and Nina. His two other friends, Felix and Aiko also entered the room in uniforms. Surprised to see the two again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Organization

**American visits The Holy Britannian Empire**

By: DewElr

 _Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

Previously, Ethan, Felix, and Aiko were introduced and welcomed in Ashford Academy. Milly lead them to her known friends. Lelouch, Kallen, Nunnally, Suzaku, C2, and Shirley.

Ethan Aiko, Felix: _Um, Hello I'm Ethan, Aiko, and Felix._

Eveyone: _Hello!_

Ethan went up to Kallen.

Ethan: _You must be Kallen. Right?_

Kallen was in his Ashford mood, not her military mood.

Kallen: _Yes I am. It's nice to meet you._

Ethan pulled her close. Asking her some questions

Ethan: _Kallen you want your country to be libertated again right? Come to the forest at 10:00 tonight. I know a plan._

Kallen was concerned about him. She felt like this person dosen't belong in this world.

Kallen: _Ok_

Aiko, and Felix knew about this plan already. They made plans to created a hidden underground bunker in Tokyo, with the help of Japanese scientist, and Britannian scientist. Felix met the others. Around 9:00PM, Kallen called the Resistance Army leader, Ohgi.

Kallen: _Ohgi are you there?_

Ohgi _: Yes Kallen, it is me._

Kallen: _Ohgi today I need you to come with me to the forest, I found this guy at my school today, and said he knows a way to liberate Japan. Meet me at the forest at 10:00 tonight._

Ohgi: _Ok I'll see you there._

Kallen and Ohgi met in the forest entrance looking for Ethan. Ohgi asked Kallen,

Ohgi: _Kallen, who is this person your meeting._

Kallen: _He is this boy in our school, he said he has a way to liberate Japan under Britannian Rule._

Kallen, and Ohgi saw a dark figure in the distance. They ran up to it, It was Ethan.(He wasen't wearing his patriotic clothing this time he was wearing a gray tank top and black jeans with a belt.)

Ethan: _You guys arrived early, come with me._

Ethan escorted them to an abandoned underground bunker, but in the bunker everything was fixed up the place to look new again. Ohgi and Kallen are surprised to see this.

Ethan: _Welcome to the bunker. This is a base where we do our research._

In the bunker there were Japanese, Britannian, and American scientist. (During the mid hours after school ended, The three founded a abandoned bunker and found a way back to their world. The three went to a scientist HQ that was run by the government. They had a secret meeting and told everything about it, the scientist agreed with them, back in the real world, due to the US superiror technology they had teleporters, cures, combat robots, etc they entered the alternate universe and helped out cleaning and starting up machines. All the scientist in this underground base swore not to tell anyone or else they will be held hostage.) Ohgi and Kallen noticed that Ethan and the others were wearing some type to technology in their lower right arm.

Kallen: _Ohgi look at their arm. This is no Britannian, or Japanese technology._

Ohgi: _I need to know where your friend came from._

Kallen: _We'll ask him and his two friends came from._

As Ethan gave them the tour of their base, there was Aiko and Felix raising the US flag, Japanese flag, and their base flag. The base flag was like the Vietcong flag but the blue half is on top instead on the bottom, and at the top it says "Liberation, Freedom, and Unity" in English and Japanese.

Kallen: _Ethan, me and Ohgi would like to know where you came from._

Ethan: _What, why do you want to know where I live?_

Ohgi: _Kallen told me everything about you and you are different from everyone and you are half Japanese aren't you?_

Ethan: _If I tell you where I come from, you won't believe everything I'll say so I refuse._

Ohgi/Kallen: _Please we won't do anything, we won't tell anyone about where you live. We'll join your organization._

Ethan: _I can accept you as a member of the organization, alright but come with me._

Ethan took Kallen and Ohgi at a private office where no one can hear or be seen.

Ethan: _Ok where I come from another timeline. I'm from another timeline where The Holy Britannia Empire doesn't exist. I'm from a country in a different timeline where Mainland Britannia sits. I live in a country called the "United States of America."_

Ohgi: _"The United States of America?" I never heard such a country. What type of government is it._

Ethan: _The USA government is a form of government where the leader is chosen by vote and everyone has equal rights._

Kallen: _America huh? I would like to go there._

The 3 left the office and Felix and Aiko went back to Ashford Academy to get some sleep. Ethan wanted to go back to his dorm and get some sleep. The three said goodbye to each other and Ethan went back to his dorm surpising to see Felix and Aiko as his dorm mates. As they the night go by the three drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations

**American visits The Holy Britannian Empire**

By: DewElr

 _Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

On a Saturday morning, today was the weekend so, The three got out with their casual clothing. Ethan put on his dark black jeans, with a gray tank top, and a button up blue shirt, finally wearing a USA flag hat. Felix put on a red shirt with black shorts, and Aiko put on a off the shoulder shirt with gray skinny jeans. The three got out of the dorm. Planning what they should do for the day.

Ethan: _I wonder what year date it is._

Aiko: _You're right lets ask Lelouch._

Felix: _Sure let's find him._

The three were walking around the school with other students looking at them with their weird looking clothing. Some of them like the way they dress. The three ran into Kallen.

Ethan: _Oh my I'm so sorry that we bumped into you I didn't mean to._

Kallen: _It's ok Ethan. I-, Ethan, what kind of clothes your wearing?_

Felix: _This is our casual clothing._

Kallen: **So I guess this is how they dress back in your world huh Ethan?**

Ethan: _Anyways were looking for Lelouch have you seen him?_

"Speaker Gose On"

Milly Ashford: _Attention people of Ashford Academy, there is a cat in campus, and it has a very important thing on it. If you can catch that cat, the winner can win a free tour in Area 11. Good luck everyone._

Female Student 1: _I want a free trip_

Female Student 2: _Me too._

The three were surprise to hear that

Ethan: _Kallen you got to help us get that cat. I want a free trip to Japan._

Kallen: _I'm telling you it's- wait did you just say Japan?_

Ethan: _Yes this is Japan._

The three ran to find the cat. They saw the cat. They ran after it. After a few minutes, Lelouch and Suzaku were the only one can catch up to it. Ethan, Aiko, and Felix joined up with the crowd looking at the two at the top of the school roof where the cat was. As Suzaku climbs up, Lelouch slips and screamed for helped.

Lelouch: _Suzaku help!_

Suzaku slid down and grabbed Lelouch hand. As he grabbed his hand, Lelouch saw the cat and the helmet was removed from the cat. Suzaku grabbed the cat as the two walked down to the surface safely.

Suzaku: _Well I got the cat._

Ethan _: That's a good thing_

As the day go by, Suzaku got free tickets, but he decided to give them to the new students.

Suzaku: _Here since your new here, Enjoy a free trip._

Felix: _Thanks I guess._

Later that night. The Order of the black knights had a meeting, and Kallen was late for the meeting.

Zero: _Where's Kallen she's late today._

Kallen was just outside of their meeting area. He was on the phone with Ethan asking him a question.

Kallen: _Ethan can I ask you a question?_

Ethan: _What is it._

Kallen: _I'm with a organization called "Order of the Black Knights" I was wondering if we can join forces._

Ethan: _That's fine but they need to make an oath that they will not get exposed to the Britannians, or Japanese._

Kallen: _Alright, thanks_

Kallen hung up and came in the meeting upon the members with Ohgi, Zero, and others.

Zero: _Kallen you are late come and take a seat._

Kallen: _Zero there is an organization with superior technology and I'm asking if we can join forces with them._

Zero was surprised to know that Kallen knew about the organization.

Zero: _Yes I was going to talk about that. Everyone we going to join forces with this new organization in Japan._

The Black Knights arrived at the forest. Zero opened the bunker climbing down the ladder looking at the nasty sewage, but at the next door is the base of the organization. The Order of the Black Knights were shockling surprised about this organization. They seen technology that had never seen before and it's not the works of Britannian, or Japanese. As they entered they were lined up in a check point. Xrays, radiation check, etc. As expection was finished, they were escorted to the chairman office. And guess who was the chairman? Yup, it was Ethan.

Ethan: _You must be the Order of the black knights we welcome you as members of the American-Japanese Organization Treaty._

Zero: _American?I never heard such a country?_

Ethan: _It's a country where me and my other two friends live and some of these scientist live in America._

Behind Ethan is a a door ( A door like Vault, the ones look like from Fallout 3 and 4. But it was made out of carbine and no explosives or anything can destroy it.)

Zero: _Ethan sir, may I ask whats behind that door._

Ethan: _That door well as long you keep as a secret its fine._

Zero: _I'll keep as my oath to not tell._

Ethan: _Alright, this door leads to my world. The world where I live that wars, hatred, racism ceased to exist, and Communist nations all died off, and now the world focuses more on its' economy to invent technology and find new cures. Recently, I invented this._

Ethan showed the technology in his arm. Ethan calls it the Pip-Boy. He explains everything about it, and what can it do.

C2: _This is some amazing technology that you guys invented. I never seen such technology before._

Ethan: _Yup our technology is far more superior than the Britannians have, and we are hiding from them so they would not know._

Zero: _Understand!_

Ethan: _Now would you like to see the project I'm working on now._

Ethan escorted them to a huge garage room and it shows a big robot that is like at least 15ft tall. I took the blue prints back at my world to create this one here at my underground base.

Ethan: _Today we're going to reveal ourselves and let them know who we are and why we are here. We're going to take one of our superior tanks with us._

Ohgi: _But how you can't fit a whole tank in your entrance, and you don't have an entrance in your garage!_

Ethan: _Don't worry Oghi, you'll see. Is everything ready, grabbed your armor, and jetpacks. We're going to make a grand introduction to the world._

Ethan: _Everyone get in we'll, we're going to start this sucker. Teleportation, activated._

C2: _Wait, did you say teleportation?!_

Ethan: _Yes we're going to teleport to our coordinates. Hold on tight everyone here we go._

The car was shaking, the teleported was running and boom, they were sent to the outside. Driving into the streets of Britannian cities in Area 11, trying to find a way to get attention since it was dark.

Kallen: _Oh my goodness, this is some technology theses American's have._

As Ethan got up to the open air, He was wearing power armor. It had a helmet, arm and legs armor with bullet proof chestplate. but it had red white and blue coloring instead of gray like the rest of the soldiers do. The tanks was painted red white and blue with The Old Glory, the Hinomaru, and the American-Japanese Allian flag called the Liberated Flag.

Ethan: _Attention, Attention the people of Japan, Britannian and the World. We would like to introduce ourselves._

The media instantly wanted to put this on Live Television. As it did everyone was watching. Corenelia Li Britannia was very concerned about this so she decided to bring out the army in case of attacks.

Ethan: _It's we are, Americans. "We don't forget, We do not forgive. Expect Us" now you'll all wondering why are we doing this._

On television the media was broadcasting this worldwide.

News lady: _As you can see here there is a tank that is colored red white and blue. They called themselves, Americans. They have a tank that is colored red white and blue. Who are these people, what do they want? Are they also Elevens? Or are they Britannians?_

Ethan: _We're doing this because we are here to warn Holy Britannian to withdraw your troops out of Japan._

Cornelia Li Britannia: _Like that's going to happen!_

Ethan: _Oh you must Cornelia Li Britannia. Zero told me everything about you! Are you asking for war?_

Cornelia Li Britannia: _Yes we are!_

3 troops came out of the water with waterproof jetpacks. Upon showing themselves, the Brits and Japanese were amazed about the personal jetpacks.

Ethan: _Since I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to give you a month to train your troops._ We'll see you at the war.

As he ended his conclusion. A huge colored red white and blue smoke grenade exploded at the streets of Britannian Japan. As the smoke spread they instantly teleported back without anyone noticing where they went. They all thought that the tank just vanished instantly. Euphiemia Li Britannian didn't like this idea. The European United was admired about the Americans so they decided to ally, Including the Chinese.

 **Well this is Chapter 3. Work on it all day and yeah. I'm going to put a little of Fallout 4 technology on this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4: The War

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

Everyone got back on base safely without harm. Everyone got off the big vehicle. The Black Knights were impressed with the technology and teleportation what the Americans had.

Ethan: _So how did you guys like it?_

Zero: _This is some impressive technology you have. Say Ethan, I would like to know more about you Americans. I want to see what they like compare to the Britannians._

Ethan: _Well Zero, maybe one day Ill open the portal for you and maybe your team to see what America is like instead of the HBE._

In the Viceroy's office in Area 11, Princess Euphemia didn't want Britannia and the American's go to war. She feared that another war is going to make it worse for not just Japan and the HBE. So Euphemia finds a way to stop the war happening.

Euhpemia: _Big Sister, please don't go to another war. We're going to make it worse for Area 11 and the HBE._

Cornelia: _Euphie, I need to get rid of these Americans out of Area 11 and then take over where ever their base is._

Euphemia kept begging her older sister to keep a peace treaty between The HBE and the Americans. Euphemia, failed to persuade her older sister to sign a peace treaty. Many weeks go by as they trained for a new war in Area 11. While Lelouch and C.C finding out were they really come from.

Lelouch: _C.C, do you think Ethan is a alien?_

C.C: _I really don't know, If he says he's from America, Where is America?_

Lelouch: _I don't know but there is North America, and the British made colonies their back in 1675 a.t.b. Then there was Washington's Rebellion that started a war in 1820 a.t.b._

While Lelouch explaining, C.C got these memories that didn't belong to her. In the memories, she saw that Washington's Army won the Colonial War. The new country that was established was called The United States of America.

C.C: _Lelouch I found this memory that dosen't belong to me, but I think I found out where Ethan and his two friends came from._

Lelouch: _Ok let's hear it_.

C.C: _I saw a vision that Washington's Rebellion won the Colonial War, and they Established a country called, "The United States of America."_

Lelouch: _You mean that Ethan is from…..an Alternate Timeline that we don't exist?_

C.C: _Yes. The United States was a country that Washington wanted to be like._

A month later, The American Military Organization are ready for war with the Britannian. Ethan named the War, "The Japanese Liberation War". European Union decided to aid with the Americans. The Euros decided to name the war, "War to resist Britannian Aggression and Aid Japan". Ethan made a speech.

Ethan: _Everyone this is a war that probably we won't forget. With the Europeans aiding us and the Black Knights helping us on our side, there is a chance that Japan can live once again. In a nation where everyone is free and pursuit happiness, but today we fight and liberate Japan. Death to Enemies. Long live the Japan, and America!_

Everyone: _Long live Japan and America._

Everyone, including the Black Knights were chanting 10 times. As everyone was done, they were getting their superior gear ready. The Giant robot, known as Liberty Prime was teleported to the surface. The HBE Army we're ready with their air, navy, and their army. While the Americans, and rebels we're ready with their camo outfit, air, navy, army, and their robots, including Liberty Prime. In their battle, Lasers, ray guns, and plasma guns were blazing all over Japan. LP was busy shooting the knightmare frames, and throwing nuclear bombs. The Nightmare frames attacked LP. LP grabbed one and smashed it with its hand. Thinking it's some communist technology. While fighting, LP made some Patriotic propaganda messages.

LP: _Death is an alternative to Communism._

The Black Knights was riding one of the Black Knights, knightmare frames. Soon the EU, arrived to Japan, aiding the Rebels, and Americans.

LP: _Communism is a lie._

The Black Knights, and the EU were impressed with the Giant Robot with its messages coming out, but they were confused about communism. (Communism never existed in the Code Geass world.). A year went by and the war was still going on. The HBE were exhausted of the war. They wanted to communicate the Rebels and the Americans for a cease fire treaty. They agreed. Cornelia and Ethan went to China to sign the cease fire treaty. As they did, Japan was divided into two countries. The North where the Japanese government is established once again. Calling it Japan once again, and the South owned by The Holy Britannian Empire is still called Area 11. In North Japan it's called South Japan. Right now the two are practically at war still, and a new border called the DMZ, was established. North Japanese were watching the South as the South send Britannian troops in the border line to keep on eye out on the North. Ohgi became the new Prime Minister of Japan, and all the Britannians in North Japan are now stuck in North Japan trapped as hostages. The Japanese living in the south were also held as hostages, but they were able to escape the South, and went to the North to freedom. The EU spent about 15,000,000 EU. The EU was pretty lucky to have a strong economy. North Japan known as Japan was finally back in its spot, and all of North Japan was rebuilt. Today the Japanese military are training to get ready for the next war with the South. Right now the Japanese and US relations are growing strong.


	5. Chapter 5: New Plans

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

As US military organization and Japan relations has grown stronger, the people of Japan praises the Americans. Never such people seen before. After a month went by after the war, the US made a new plan to overthrow the Holy Britannian Empire, liberate the countries that were invaded by the Britannians, and created a new country where people can be free, own property, etc. Lelouch has the same idea but not a democracy country. Japan has also a enemy, The HBE. As they took half of Japan, they were angry about it. In the streets, riots go on, they find every Britannian flag they find and burn it showing their hate. Back in Ashford Academy, Ethan manage to focus on education. A new teacher named Viletta Nu became the coach of the school. Every student went to the gym room to meet Viletta.

 _Viletta: Hello, I'm Viletta Nu. I will be your new coach for the school year._

Everyone applauses

At the Pendragon, Charles Zi Britannia the King of the nation was angry of how Japan was now divided into two nations.

 _Charles: AREA 11 IS DIVIDED INTO TWO NATIONS! HOW DID THIS HAPPENDED._

 _Cornelia: Father a Terrorist Organization called The Americans have took half of Area 11._

 _Charles: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. SENT A FULL SCALE TO AREA 11 AND DESTORY THE TERRORIST._

 _Cornelia: Father, I'm afraid the Knightmares are out of reach to battle so we can't send them to battle._

Charles Zi Britannia was frustrated and angry as like he got trolled by the Americans. Meanwhile at the Chinese Federation. Xingke, wanted to make arrangements to meet with these Americans. Ethan agreed to do so. During the Post-War, there was a ton of broken knightmare fragments. The US had a technology to scan blueprints, instead spying and stealing blueprints from their enemies. As scanning a lot of particles they were able to create knightmares, but make their own version of knightmares like throwing fatman nukes, shooting out lasers and plasmas. Now having all this technology, they're not just a superpower organization, they're beyond. After school ended for the day, The Black Knights are to regroup with the Americans. The known members of the Black Knights are.

Zero/Lelouch

Kaname Ohgi

Kallen Kozuki

Kent Suguyama

Yoshitaka Minami

Naomi Inoue

Toru Yoshida

 _Kallen: Zero what's our routine today._

 _Zero: Today we're regrouping with the Americans._

 _Naomi: I really admire these Americans. I really love to know where they came from._

 _Toru: yeah he manage to bring back most of our land back, reconstruct the government, build homes for the people, and the EU managed to give us food to survive from hunger._

 _Zero: Alright, let's go._

As the Black Knights met up with the Americans, the today routine was to setup anti-Britannian propaganda posters all over Japan.

 _Ethan: Alright you maggots, listen up! Tonight we will be hanging up propaganda posters all over Tokyo._

 _I will now show you some of the poster look like._

One poster shows a Japanese baby getting shot by Britannians. Another one showing Britannian hanging innocent Japanese people. The last one show Ethan and the Americans saving Japan from brutality and pain. Everyone agreed. At 11:00PM, The Americans came and hanging from big to small propaganda posters. It took about 3 hours to get them posted. As the last poster was hanged, they were call to regroup to base. (Note to everyone their base is huge. Their base is located in the suicide forest to the middle of nowhere in Japan. In there the area is used as a garage to create and test technology. In the morning of Japan, The citizen noticed there was posters all over, shocking to see people are getting killed by Britanninas. The citizen got the attention to support the Black Knights, and The Americans. The day goes on when Ethan and his two friends are ready to go to class again and educate.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions and Love

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

In March 2017 a.t.b, the resistance army, later the Black Knights starts a revolutionary war against the Britannians.

April 2017, The Black Knights are later formed

May 2017, Ethan and his US Army arrives at the Code Geass also formation of the Americans Liberation Organization.

June 2017, The War between the Britannians and Americans has started. This war lasted for a year.

January 10, 2017, The US, and the HBE made a cease fire treaty, and remains to be at war. Japan is now divided into two nations.

After a hard educated day in Ashford Academy, Ethan went to his dorm to change into his casual clothes. Ethan decided to walk around his descendent nation. Compare its different from his world. As Ethan walked around, he took out his Iphone 10 and took pictures. Later Kallen was walking in the streets to buy food, and saw Ethan.

 _Kallen: Ethan!_

Ethan turned around and saw Kallen.

 _Ethan: Kallen its good to see you in the streets of Tokyo._

 _Kallen: You too! Hey Ethan what's that you holding?_

 _Ethan: This is an smartphone!_

 _Kallen: Oh. Is it American personal technology, because we also have smart phones._

 _Ethan: I know, and honestly the smarts phones here are much better than ours._

 _Kallen: Really?_

 _Ethan: Yeah!_

Ethan offered Kallen to go out for lunch. Kallen felt this spark with Ethan. She's been feeling it ever since Ethan was able to take half Japan back.

 **Kallen: Is this a date? Yes I call it a date.**

 **Ethan: Ever since I was able to take half of Japan back, Kallen has been really strange to me every time we talk. Does she have a crush on me or something?**

Ethan and Kallen were at a restaurant, they ordered they're food, and talked about what they will do next if the Britannian's plan to invade again. While Ethan explaining distracted, Kallen tries to put her hands on his wrist to get his reaction. But suddenly Ethan's phone rang. Ethan answered his phone. Kallen was upset that she wasn't able to put her hands on his wrist. Ethan finished using the phone as their food arrived.

 _Ethan: Kallen I would love to get to know you more. I want to know more things about you._

Kallen was surprised to see Ethan would say such a thing. She was blushing 5 shades of red.

 _Kallen: Really! I would love to get to know you more too._

She smiled. Ethan smiled back with a nod. They both continue to eat. After lunch, the two went walking around. Kallen tried to reach Ethan's hand. She successfully did that. Ethan was surprised to see Kallen holding his hand.

 _Ethan: Um Kallen, why are you holding my hand?_

 _Kallen: Umm I'm just cold and everything._

The cloudy weather started to rain down. People were running to shelter. Ethan took off his jacket and put his jacket over her head. Kallen put on his jacket as he saw Ethan with just a black tank top and black-grey mixture colored jeans.

 _Kallen: Ethan, are you cold?_

 _Ethan: Nah! I was born in the winter._

The two arrived back at the Academy at Ethan's dorm.

 _Ethan: Kallen, we've been spying on the south. I've got information that the South is going to be attacking the North tomorrow._

 _Kallen: really when?_

 _Ethan: Around 6._

 _Kallen: What about the people._

 _Ethan: We created Vault Shelters all over Japan for protection, and they will be hidden._

 _Kallen: Wow Ethan. You are prepared for all this. Thanks for helping Japan._

As Ethan was about to say your welcome, Kallen kissed Ethan in the lips. Ethan was surprised to see Kallen kissing Ethan.

 _Ethan: Kallen, do you like me?_

 _Kallen: Yes I do. I love you Ethan._

Ethan responded,

 _Ethan: I-I I love you too._

As night went by, the two decided to sleep in the same bedroom, until morning.


	7. Chapter 7: The Second War

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

At 3:00AM, Ethan and Kallen woke up early to warn the Japanese. The two snuck up to a loud broadcasting station. The two recorded their voices. Once finishing recording, they put it to the max volume. The Sirens goes on all over Japan. The Japanese people woke up hearing the air raid scared them.

 _ETHAN/KALLEN: PEOPLE OF JAPAN, THE SOUTH HAS DECIDED TO INVADE THE NORTH! THIS IS NO DAMN DRILL. THE BLACK KNIGHTS WILL LEAD YOU TO THE NEAREST VAULT SHELTER WHERE NO ONE CAN BE FOUND EXCEPT THE US AND THE BLACK KNIGHTS. I REPEAT THIS IS NO DAMN DRILL. THE SOUTH WILL BE COMING ABOUT 15 HOURS! MESSAGE REPEATS._

The Japanese were frightened about this. Everyone grabbed their children, and everyone ran to the nearest Vault Shelter. About 4:00 was in the shelter. In the meantime, they sent out Liberty Prime, all of the robots, and Synths. The US Army, navy, airforce, and knightmares were waiting, including the Black Knights wearing their uniform and wearing painted black power armor. In the South, Cornelia Li Britannia was leading their army. All soldiers were order to go on the knightmares including Suzaku Kurugi. He used the Lancelot Knightmare. A army and some knightmares were waiting for the South to cross the border.

 _JP Solider: Are you ready?_

 _JP Solider 2: Yeah I'm ready to die for my country._

As soon, the Knights mares blew up the fence, and entrance to the South. Ethan's Knigtmares began attacking the South Knightmares. 1st wave of ground troops were running to the south while the DMZ troops shot them with laser rifles and plasma rifles. Most of them got killed. The South moved up North, Confronting the tanks. The tanks were shooting with missiles that destroyed most of the knightmares. After three hours they reached the Tokyo settlement. Shit goes down there. Liberty Prime detects from a range of 1000m.

 _LP: Death is a preferable alternative to communism._

The North began to position in their designated areas. Zero, Ethan, Kallen, Ohgi and the other founding members of the Black Knights are in a big 3-story tank, They shoot out a nuclear missile that takes a lot of damaged but, It won't destroy the whole city. The whole south came starting a hot war. Guns, lasers, plasmas, etc were shooting all over Tokyo. Liberty Prime was saying all of those powerful propaganda messages. American Knightmares were shooting out lasers, and throwing medium size fatmans. Black Knights were shooting with American technology. Liberty Prime was at its best.

 _LP: Tactical assessment, Britannia Victory, impossible!_

 _Kallen w/Power Armor: Damn these BRITANNIANS_

 _Ohgi: Good thing we have this Giant Robot in our side._

 _Kallen: I agreed._

Inside the Vaults, the Japanese were watching the war going on outside. The EU came to assist Japan and the Americans again with their power.

 _Protectron: You will be eliminated._

The protectron was badly damaged by a Britannian solider, the Protectron started to run to a bunch of Britannian soldiers. The protectron self destruct killing a lot of soliders, and blowing up a bunch of knigtmares in ground. Ethan laughed like an evil success look.

 _Ethan: HAHAHAHA my plan works. I can defeat Britannia!_

 _Cornelia: Arrrgh, these damn terrorist, we're getting defeated really good!_

The Japanese and the Black Knights pushed the Britannian back to the South with all their power. Reinforcements were running on low.

 _Synth: By the Order of the Americans, you must be terminated._

A Britannian solider turned into Ashes.

The Britannias ran low. They have no choice but to retreat. All Britannians abandoned the buildings, technology, etc. As the last Britannian leaves, except for the people who didn't get involved the war, it was a big win for Japan. People from the Vaults went out screaming, and cheering.

 _Zero: People of Japan, this is a big win for us, but it's all thanks to the Americans._

Japanese people were chanting Long live Japan, and Long Live the US. Americans were chanting USA. The Black Knights were happy and proud to have friends helping him. Kallen ran to Ethan and kissed him in the lips with excitement.

 _Ethan: Kallen, we won._

 _Kallen: Yes for now._

Zero went live television all over Japan and Britannia were watching

 _Zero: People of Japan. I am Zero! Hear me Britannia, all you have power! Head my words carefully! I am burden by sorrow! War, discrimination has not ended! The world has not changed! The people still suffer! As long as the strong oppresses the weak, My rebellion and the US organization, continue to grow! It begins today, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan._ (Officially called Federal United States of Japan).

Secretly working for the Black knights and US, a beautiful Indian girl named Rakshata Chawla.

 _Rakshata: Amazing that Zero can establish a new nation after a big war!_

 _Zero: Start from this moment, I will declare amendment of the USJ. Religion, Race, and Ideology will not be matter._

As Zero confirms his amendments, The US wanted to do something more. They want to overthrow Britannia. To do that they will have to liberate most of the territories that Britannia took over one by one. It'll make them grow weak.

 _Ethan: I have a next plan I want to do._

 _Kallen: What is it sweetheart?_

 _Ethan: I'm going to overthrow the Britannian government and everything._

Everyone in the Black Knights overheard what Ethan said. They were shocked to hear that.

 _Ohgi: Ethan, are you serious_

 _Ethan: Yes. That empire is causing trouble of the world. I'm going to destroy and create a new one. A new where everyone is treated right, and peace will be once again reborn._

Everyone was scared to let the US invade the mainland.

 _Ethan: If I overthrow the Empire, then I will show you how America is like in my world._

As he finished, they went back to base, took a shower, clean themselves up, and went back to their dorms to rest for the night with Kallen in his side. This is just the beginning of the war between the USA and HBE.


	8. Chapter 8: You Guys think of a Chapter

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

Today is June 25, 2018 a.t.b It was summer vacation. The HBE are not active in the Summer. The leader Charles Zi Britannia wants to go to vacation in the pacific to realx. Back in Japan, Ethan needed to go back to get so much fire power, and it was his birthday today.( Well not really because 2018 ATB is actually 1963, and he wasn't born yet.) So Ethan asked Kallen if she wanted to go to his world?

 _Ethan: Kallen do you want to come to my world. I need to get prepared to invade Britannia._

 _Kallen: Sure! Oh yeah, happy birthday sweetheart._

Kallen kissed him in the cheeks.

Ethan grabbed Kallen hand. He was going to teleport into base. As they teleported, they were standing in front of the the big door. To open the door, they need Ethan's thumbprint. The first door opened, there was another door. The door required a voice password. Ethan just said, July. The last door actually needed a code to open the door. The code is 1776. The last door opens. Now there was the portal but he needs to open the portal door. He typed in the password. A password that can only be found in his head. ( The code is actually in his head a piece of paper is in his head). The code is 1998. The metal slid open in the side. Showing a bright rounded white light. Ethan and Kallen walked to the portal. The Portal took them to Ethan's world. As they entered. They arrived underground the base Area 51.

 _?: Welcome back Ethan._

 _Ethan: Thank You President Amori_

The president Amori is the first Asian person to be President of the USA.

 _Kallen: Ethan what is this place._

 _Ethan: Area 51. A secret military base._

 _Kallen: Area 51? So in the US Areas are not countries. It's just a base._

 _Ethan: Yep_

Kallen was given some papers and a oath to not tell what's inside the base. She swore to cover her lips and so. They were escorted to the airport, seeing a lot of people walking. Mr. Handy robot was at an entrance welcoming people.

 _Mr. Handy: Welcome sir and madam. Enjoy your airplane trip._

 _Kallen: Hey Ethan, so this is the USA. This is supposed mainland Britannia sits._

 _Ethan: Yes this is the United States of America. But we just say America, or United States._

Kallen was surprised that none of the white people called her eleven. As walking, Kallen's stomach was growling.

 _Ethan: You must be hungry._

 _Kallen: Yeah any good food in the US?_

Ethan spotted In n Out in the airport. Ethan offered her to go to In N Out. She agrees. Besides she wanted to try American food. As Ethan got the food, Ethan introduced her the food,.

 _Ethan: Kallen I now introduce you the hamburger!_

 _Kallen: MMMMM sounds yummy._

Kallen took a bite when Ethan was watching her. He wanted her reaction. As Kallen swallowed. She just stared at the food and put it down.

 _Ethan: Uhh you don't like? I'll take it._

 _Kallen: LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!_

Kallen stuffed the whole burger in her mouth.

 _Kallen: We should put hamburgers in my world._

 _Ethan: Well Kallen, someone in the farming industry has to to make produce a cow farm. Once the cow dies, the bodies are used to eat._

After lunch, they kept walking. Kallen saw US flags everywhere.

 **Kallen: Wow these Americans and Ethan are very patriotic about their country. Just like us back in Japan**

Kallen also saw a lot of flags hanging in the ceiling. She saw a lot of flags that she never seen before except the US and Japan flag.

They arrived at the plane. It was a private jet that Ethan family own.

 _Ethan: This is my family's private jet. This jet can take us all over my nation in an hour._

 _Kallen: So where are we going?_

 _Ethan: Washington D.C. The US Capitol._

The jet took off. It was going off fast. Kallen looked out the window. Las Vegas was a tomorrow land area but no flying cars.( In Ethan's timeline, most people are using electric/solar cars.) As they arrived at D.C, the two were in a limo escorted to the Pentagon. As they arrived they went in, and the chairman of the Pentagon, was expecting Ethan to be there. Ethan had a meeting with the chairman named, Albert.

 _Ethan: Albert, its good seeing you._

 _Albert: Ethan you arrived please sit._

 _Ethan: Albert I need your help._

 _Albert: What is it?_

 _Ethan: We need to make more robots, and synths because back in the other world, we are going to overthrow the Britannian Government._

Albert agreed with everything. Soon they went back to Area 51, to go back to the code geass world. More US troops, and more scientist from the world, worked together to create new technology and more robots.

 _Ethan: Kallen I think we're going to win!_

Ethan and Kallen smiled at eachother.


	9. Chapter 9: Liberation and Proposal

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

A month passed. The scientist had enough army of robots to take over Britannia. Their first mission is to liberate Russia. Ethan ordered the robots, and troops to retakes Russia.

 _Ethan: Alright troops. We are going to retake Russia. Russia is going to be first step of making their economy weak._

Kallen signal the alarm to go to the big ships that were made in the garage. Millions of synths ran to the ships to fly to Russia. Sentry bots, assualtrons, etc, were escorted to Russia safe inside the ships. The ships took off going to liberate Russia again.

 _Ethan: My perfect plan will work right Kallen?_

 _Kallen: I believe in you. With the Black Knights and Japan in your side, we will support you and your faction._

Ethan grabbed Kallen and spin her with enjoyment, kissing her in the lips.

 _Kallen: wait Ethan, if we invade Russia, they are going to know about this._

 _Ethan: You don't need to worry, I cut off their communications in Russia._

 _Kallen: ETHAN! You are such a sweetheart._

Kallen walked closer to Ethan putting her hand on his chest.

Back at Britannia, the government isn't aware that the Americans are going to liberate Russia. Charles and Marianne have plans to kill God. Charles created a place in the sky to kill God.

 _Charles: With this place I created, I can kill God._

 _V.V: Charles, I must inform you that, we know who are running the Americans._

 _Charles: Who is this person?_

 _V.V: His name is Ethan. It seems they created their own technology that is stronger than Britannia's._

 _Charles: HOW! HOW COULD THEY BE MORE SUPERIROR? THERE NOT EVEN A NATION._

The Americans arrived at Japan. They retook all over Russia, from the east to the west. The Viceroy of Russia call for reinforcements, but no one answered. Once the soldiers took the viceroy of Russia as a hostage. Russia is liberated. Russians were happy that they were once liberated again. Russia now becomes Federal United States of Russia. Russia army builds up and military is strong as the US. The President of Russia, Nikita Khrushchev will aid America to liberate all the other countries that were once taken from Britannia.

 _Ethan: hahahaha! I did it, Russia is now liberated._

 _Kallen: I knew you can do it Ethan!_

The Black Knights and US were now celebrating with Pizza and Hamburgers.

They party all night with Karaoke, movies, video games, food, etc. Their next country to liberate is down south, New Zealand. They exactly don't want to liberate it yet. The Black Knights are introducing to more technology. Rakshata was impressed with the Americans with their superior technology. Rakshata need some of these technology to aid America also.

 _Rakshata: Ethan I would like to start a trading industry with your technology._

 _Ethan: Whoa hold on there. If you want to start a trading, you need to make an oath, and sign papers. But we can do an oath right now._

 _Raksahta: Ok_

 _Ethan: I Rakshata, will here by do a trading system with the US, and swore to keep my mouth shut about the base, and never negotiate with the Britannians._

Rakshata gave the oath, and she will be signing papers tomorrow.

The party goes on and on. The next day, Ethan and Kallen had plans to go on a date today. At 6:00PM, Ethan was wearing a blue shirt with a black tie, and black slacks. Kallen came down with a beautiful yellow dress and a red bow in her neck.

 _Ethan: Kallen, you are so beautiful._

 _Kallen: You are too handsome to be anyone's girl except me._

Ethan and Kallen drove to a fancy restaurant. It was a fancy place. Serving food, and they have a dancing area. The place was a place for people who are 17 and over. Most of the people are from Ashford Academy Seniors. Ethan and Kallen were dancing like teenagers in high school. At 11:00 Kallen was asleep at the table. Ethan carried her to the car in the front seat as he drove her back to his dorm. He carried her into the bed with her beautiful yellow dress. Ethan put on his night clothes and went to sleep. The next day Kallen woke up in 5:00, realizing that she was back at Ethan's dorm. She woke up with her yellow dress. She took a shower, and getting ready, because today they are going to liberate New Zealand today. Ethan woke up later. Seeing Kallen in her Black Knights outfit. Ethan got ready, and put on his Camo uniform.

 _Kallen: Ethan I need to talk with you._

 _Ethan: Sure what is it?_

 _Kallen: Ever since you came to this world, you've changed everything in this world. I don't know what would things be like if you never came to my world. I wanted to say thanks and I love you for saving Japan and people's lives. I appreciate you._

 _Ethan: Kallen, that was, I'm speechless. I think you are ready._

Kallen was confused about ready. Ethan got onto his knees showing a diamond ring. After this war and everything, would you like to be my wife? Kallen was shocked to hear this. She covered her mouth. Tears came out of her eyes with happiness.

 _Kallen: I-I-I Yes I do!_

Ethan put the ring in Kallen's ring finger. Ethan got up and kissed Kallen.

 _Ethan: Kallen I guess I'm your Fiance._

 _Kallen: Yep!_

Ethan: C'mon let's destroy Britannia.

Ethan held Kallen hand and they both got teleported to base.


	10. Chapter 10: New Moon and New Allies

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **Bald is in Mind**

As the black knights and the US, flew to liberate New Zealand, it was another successful. After capturing two nations, The Black Knights became the most powerful terrorist organization, no with the US in their side, it make them more than a powerful organization, They became a super power terrorist organization. A new base is created in New Zealand. Back at Hokkaido, the US order a meeting with the black knights. The black knights came and sit down in a meeting table. (Ethan now has a disguise name like Lelouch his name is now L Washington.)

 _L: My fellow black knights and my Americans. I have an announcement to make._

 _Rakshata: it's about time we tell them._

 _L: Me, and Rakshata have made plans to go to the moon!_

Everyone gasped

 _Zero: L are serious!_

 _L: Yes Zero, we have enough technology to take me to the moon by 2 days._

 _Ohgi: Wow, no one have ever been to the moon not even Britannia._

 _L: however, I won't be going to the moon. I will be sending someone to the moon.._

A mysterious person came to L.

 _L: Everyone, this is Matthew Armstrong. He will be going to the moon._

Matthew Armstrong. Age 27, trained to go to space.

 _L: He will be departing to the moon tonight. We shall wish him luck._

 _Kallen: I'm totally impressed with the US having to go to the moon._

At 6:00PM Japan made an announcement to Japan that Matthew Armstrong will be going to the moon. Diethard Reid is broadcasting this in Japan while other countries from the EU, China, South East Asia, Russia, and New Zealand will bring the media to Japan to watch the moon lands. Various scientist from the Code Geass world and Americans help with launching and other stuff.

A rocket launch base in Hokkaido is ran by Ethan/L.

 _L: How are you in there._

 _Armstrong: Great, I'm in an comfortable position and I'm ready to be launch in t-minus 1 min._

People of all of Japan, Europe, China, SEA, Russia, and New Zealand will be watching live television of the US launching into outer space.

 _L: You are 10 secs. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blast off._

The big fast rocket launched up into the sky. It was accelerating with a fast blow. It exit the atmosphere and entering Zero gravity. The Japanese people were cheering and applauding.

 _Diethard: This is really excellent. These are amazing people who can reach to the moon. The first humans ever to go to the moon, and space._

The rocket falls into 3 pieces and leaving the main part of the rocket heading to its coordinates.

The world waited for Armstrong's landing. They watched and watched. The ship landed on the moon. Coming out of the airlock, Armstrong took one step of a time. Stepping the surface of the cold hard rock.

 _Armstrong: The eagle has landed, I repeat the eagle has landed._

The people in the control room, were cheering and applauding. While other people of Asia and New Zealand started cheering.

 _Ohgi: They did it. The Americans were able to reach to the moon before any else could._

 _Kallen: yes they did._

Zero was very impressed with the moon landing. After Armstrong landing on the moon, a new space organization was formed called NASA. (National Aeronautics Space Administration). Back at Britannia, they weren't aware that the Americans were at the moon. They really didn't care about space. They were busy making plans to get rid of the terrorist. Back at Earth.

 _Zero: So L what's your next space plan._

 _L: Make a space station for other countries, because I need other scientist from other countries to help me. Then after that, colonized the moon._

 _Zero: Colonization, you mean you want to start colonizing the moon._

 _L: Yes, even other countries can colonize the moon._

Armstrong grabbed the flag of the USA. Armstrong put it in a perfect spot. He posted it and saluted it. He also placed the Japanese place and saluted.

 _Armstrong: L mission is complete, I repeat, mission is complete. I'm going to grab some rocks and take it back._

Armstrong float back to the ship, ascending from the sky again. Landing in a field in Tokyo, The US soldiers came to escort him back. In history, Matthew Armstrong became the first person to go to space and the moon. As he got back they all celebrated with pizza and Hamburgers again. Now they liberated every nation in the pacific, it's time for them to overthrow Britannia. At the same time, Britannia economy is started to go low due to spending so much on military things.

 _L: Alright guys, I guess it's time to conquer Britannia._

 _Zero: Alright, L whats your plan._

L showed a map of North America.

 _L: First we will be sending troops up here._

He points at Alaska.

 _L:Then we send our troops to this island, Hawaii._

 _L: Once I capture these two, Two states will be liberated from those filthy Britannians._

 _Rakshata: If you capture those two, do you think you're going to take a risk that Britannia will come back and attack Japan again?_

 _L: God only knows that._

 _Zero: I like your idea L._

 _Kento: Yeah L the Black Knights gave your trust. You liberated Japan, you made Britannia's economy weak._

At the Pendragon, Schneizel, Carine, and other people from the Imperial family are discussing how they will elaborate the terrorist, and the Americans.

 _Schneizel: Americans are a new threat. They took over Area 11, they took Russia, and now New Zealand. What are we going to do?_

 _Carine: I say we should smash them and turn them into numbers._

 _Schneizel: We can't exactly crush them. They have these strange technologies that we don't have._

 _Carine: Like what?_

 _Schneizel: Well they had these guns that shoot out lazers, most of our men turned into ashes. Also these green ray guns that turn into these hideous goo._

The Imperial Family was really interested hearing Schneizel encountering with the Americans. This includes The Knights of the Round.

 _Schneizel: They also had numerous amount of robots, that also shoots our laser. There was one robot that really creep me out the most is the ones that can walk, run, talk, like a human. I heard they were made out of synthetic, and they call themselves synths._

 _Suzaku: Robots made out of synthetic, wow these Americans are serious about their technology._

 _Carine: How could these Americans get all of these technology?_

 _Anya: I heard word that the Americans also landed on the moon._

 _Schneizel: What? The moon!_

 _Suzaku: The moon? How could they even have the technology to fly that high?_

 _Anya: Who knows these Americans are going to be tough to defeat._

 _Schneizel: Fucking dammit! The Americans are ahead of us._

Back at Japan, Empress Tianzi, and Xingke arrived at Hokkaido to meet with the President and L.

 _Xingke: I am Xingke. I'm from the Chinese Federation. I am a Military Officer._

 _Tianzi: I am Empress Tianzi._

 _Ohgi: It's good to meet you both._

 _Xingke: I came to Japan to meet L._

 _Ohgi: L? What do you want from him._

 _Tianzi: I want to establish a relationship with him and his faction._

 _Ohgi: Um ok!_

Tianzi, Xingke, and Ohgi were escorted into these limos to see L. They arrived at the base. The US base was a huge base. It showed an Eagle with its wings showing off. As they exit out the flag of the US was at the side waving. They enter, but before heading deeper into the base, they were scanned and checked for weapons, or any other kind of weapons. Xingke would have to leave his sword in a safety spot. The elevator swooped down really fast. It landed in the main area. Xingke was really impressed. He never expected the Americans to be very resourceful. They were escorted to the office. Two guards opened the door, and there was L with his power armor on, and the black knights.

 _L: Xingke, Empress Tianzi. I have expected you two._

 _Xingke: Expected us?_

 _L: Yup. Now let's have a seat shall we?_

 _L: So you want to establish a relationship with my faction and your nation._

 _Tianzi: yes!_

 _L: that's crazy. My military organization is not a nation. We're just a faction that wants to overthorw Britanna._

 _Kallen: L is right. The US is only faction. Hoping his faction becomes a nation once they overthrow Britannia._

 _Tianzi: I understand that your just a faction, but I really want to start a relations with the US and Japan._

 _L: That depends on Ohgi._

 _Tiazni: I will send troops to aid the US and Japan to overthrow Britanna._

Ethan nodded and shook hands with Tianzi. Now the US had more allies. Japan, EU, Black Knights, and The Chinese Federation.


	11. Chapter 11: Defectors

THIS CHAPTER WAS REQUESTED BY SIEG ZEON

After a long discussion meeting with Xingke and Empress Tianzi, a new relation established. Empress Tianzi will be staying at Japan for a few days for sightseeing and stuff.

 _L: HAHAHAHA, My plan is going perfect. Britannia's economy is going bad and the government is going corrupted._

In Britannia economy is going bad, corruption is at its finest. Chalres Zi Britannia is getting more angry about this.

 _Charles: FOR FUCK SAKE. OUR NATION IS GOING DOWN. HOW IS THIS HAPPEN TO US. THE AMERICANS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE._

In mainland Britannia, (Future USA) people were homeless, hungry, and no jobs. (This is where the part where people start to think that Britannia is up to something. A princess name Marrybell mel Britannia, she wanted to go to her father and tell him about the people. Unfortunately this is what she never expected her to hear.

 _V.V: Charles people are hungry and homeless outside what are you going to do?_

 _Charles: THE PEOPLE? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE. THE PEOPLE ARE ROCK BOTTON, GARBAGE, AND TRASH. ALL I CARE IS POWER._

 _V.V: ARE YOU THAT DUMB PEOPLE ARE DYING OUT THERE. PEOPLE ARE NOT GIVING YOU RESPECT UNLESS YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT_

 _Charles: If you seem to care about the people then why don't you go join them._

Charles used his Geass on V.V and he order him to be killed. V.V, under Geass control committed suicide by jumping off the building in the Pendragon. Marrybell was shocked and scared to see his father killing someone. She thought his father was doing the right thing. Unifying the world. Instead he was a big hypocrite, racist, and demonic. So she reported back to the Glinda Knights and her second in command Oldrin Devon.

 _Marrybell: Oldrin, I need to tell you something._

 _Oldrin: What is it your highness._

 _Marrybell: My father is not who you think he is! I saw what happened what he did. He murdered an innocent child by throwing him off the window. This nation is corrupted! We need to go to a new nation. I understand what equality really means now._

 _Oldrin: What country that has equality?_

 _Marrybell: I know someone can help us!_

 _Oldrin: Who?_

 _Marrybell: L Washington._

Marrybell ordered all the Glinda Knights to go to their knightmares. The rest went to a submarine that takes them about 2 hours to go to Japan.

 _Marrybell: Alright guys. We are going to join L's faction._

 _Leonhardt Steiner: What with those elevens's? Are you crazy!_

 _Marrybell: THEY ARE NOT ELEVENS! THEY ARE JAPANESE! We are defecting Britannia, because it's getting corrupted, my fat father isn't who he is. With my own eyes, I saw him killed a innocent child. He throw him off the window at the Pendragon, also I also heard that the people are nothing but Rock Bottom, Garbage, and trash. He doesn't care about us, he cares is power. But I heard that L was a leader that I didn't expect him to be._

 _Sokkia Sherpa: Really like what._

 _Marrybell: When he saw Japan was destroyed and all those genocide that Cornelia has done, he cared. He helped the people there. When they were homeless. He sacrificed his money to save people._

 _Tink Lockhart: Wow Marrybell, I guess you're right. Ever since Britannia's economy is going down, we didn't see anything what Charles said._

Marrybell nodded. The knightmares and submarines was driving across the pacific ocean. Back at Japan. Ethan woke up with a different emotion. He felt sad today. After breakfast Kallen woke up seeing him sad in the bed.

 _Kallen: Morning sweetheart!_

 _Ethan: Oh morning!._

 _Kallen: Ethan what's the matter._

 _Ethan: Today is this date in my world. April 23_ _rd_ _._

Kallen: What happened at April 23rd.

Ethan: World War 3!

Kallen: World War 3! **If WW3 happened in his world that means, his world went through WW2 and WW1.**

 _Ethan: Kallen, back when WW3 started, I was only 10. The Russians went to my house, and killed my parents._

Kallen was just staring at him feeling sorry for him.

 _Kallen: Ethan, I'm sorry what happened. How did you survived?_

 _Ethan: My parents hid me and my elder sister. After my parents died, my sister was drifted to the USSR._

 _Kallen: The USSR?_

 _Ethan: Oh it's a Union Communist nations that is against Democratic countries._

 _Kallen: Communism?_

 _Ethan: I'll tell you later. But anyways, it was only 6 years later, and I got a letter saying my elder sister died. And I cried again. Ever since my elder sis died, I cried all night in my bed alone, and swore that I will destroy Russia and Communism, so I was 17 I was drifted to go to Russia and destroy the communist. When the USSR fall, I killed the leader on my own bear hands. His name was Joseph Putin._

 _Kallen: How did you kill him?_

 _Ethan: I hunged him. I was happy when the US won the war and Communism died. But to this day I still hate Russians in my world. I can't trust them anymore. Also my personality changed forever. My personality is very similar to yours Kallen. When you told me about your brother death._

Kallen started crying and putting her face in his chest. Feeling sorry about what he had to go through. Soon a siren started to rang.

 _Ethan: What's going on!_

Ethan communicated Zero.

 _Ethan: Zero what's going?_

 _Zero: seems like Britannians are trying to take back Japan._

 _Ethan: Again! O boy. I'll be there._

Ethan informed this to Kallen. They both ran to the docking bay. L was now wearing his power armor. Marrybell came out the submarine.

 _Marrybell: Cease we mean no harm_

 _L: Cease fire in my ass. You hear to spy on us._

 _Marrybell: No, I'm here to join the US and the Black knights. We are defectors of Britannia._

 _L: How can we believe in that?_

 _Marrybell: We'll do anything. We'll give you information about Britannia and we can aid you with your battles with Britannia._

 _L: Hmmm I see you point. Get off of those knightmares. We're going to escort you to our base._

A ship escorted Marrybell and the Glinda Knights to the base. They landed on the roof. Walking down the steps. Inside the base they saw everything that the Americans had. Robots, missiles, rockets. Ray guns, laser rifles and etc.

 _Steiner: Oh my goodness, everything is true. These Americans are very superior with their technology. They could use all this fire power to take down Britannia._

 _L: So you and your Knights want to join my faction._

 _Marrybell: Yes I'm willing to do anything_

 _L: Anything?_

 _Marrybell: yes anything as you wished, boss._

 _L: Hmm first step you need to swore like you really care. Repeat after me._

 _L: I (their names) hereby denounce my country Britannia, and remain loyal to L's Faction until the day I die, and swore not to betray my teammates, and anything to harm my teammates._

They repeated after L. After repeating, L wanted to change their last names.

 _L: Marrybell your last and middle name is going to be changed. Last name is going to be America and middle well you can decide that yourself._

 _Marrybell: Yes sir, Please call me Marrybell Ava America._

 _L: welcome to the faction. Notice you will be watched after a week. We are going to trust you but make yourself at home._

 _Marrybell: Thank you, sir. It's an honor to join you._

Back in China the High Eunuchs hired assassins to kill L, Ohgi, Empress Tianzi and Xingke. But first they are going to kill L. L knew about this because yesterday morning at 2:00AM, he sent a satellite to listen to the High Eunuchs. He felt there was something fishy about it. He finally caught recording of them killing them. Hearing his name called, he a new plan to start with. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12: Take it Back

_Speaking is Italic_

Narrating is non-Italic

 **In mind is Bald**

THIS CHAPTER WAS REQUESTED BY SIEG ZEON

L received word that the High Eunuchs sent assassins to kill Xingke, Tianzi, Ohgi, and himself. L had a plan in mind. Today is the day Xingke, and Tianzi goes back to China.

 _Tianzi: Ok I'm ready to leave._

 _Xingke: Ok your highness._

The two got on the plane, as the plane took off, they saw L in the plane.

 _Xingke: L! What are you doing here?_

 _L: I'm going to China and also Ohgi too._

Tianzi surprising to see Ohgi and L coming along. They arrived at Beijing's airport. Traveling back to the Forbidden City. Gao Hai was one of the first people to introduce. Upon introducing.

 _L: Xingke I need to talk to you in private._

 _Xingke: huh, why?_

 _L: you'll see_

Xingke followed L and told him everything about what happening.

 _L: Xingke, I received word that the High Eunuchs wanted to assassin not just you, but me, Ohgi, and Empress Tianzi._

 _Xingke: Now where did you hear that?_

L played a recorded tape of the High Eunuchs voice saying that we are going to assassinate Xingke, Empress Tianzi, Ohgi, and L.

 _Gao: These four are a problem for not having respect for Britannia. But our main problem is L._

 _Xingke: Oh god we need to leave and get out of here._

 _L: not just yet. I also received word and pictures saying that people are being sold to the High Eunuchs._

Making it worse for the Chinese. L luckily saw Zero on L way out.

 _L: Zero I'm glad to see you. You will not believe this._

 _Zero: people are being sold to the High Eunuchs? Yes I know I'm going to broadcast this in China, and I wil expose theme._

Zero went to a studio room. The broadcasting begins. A big screen came out showing Zero.

 _Zero: People of China, I'm here to show you that the High Eunuchs are selling their own people for money._

Transition showing people are being kept as prisoners, and brutality injured.

 _Zero: that's all I need you to show goodbye._

The broadcasting ends. The people ran to the Forbidden City starting riots, and protesting all over the city. As the High Eunuchs heard about this, they call off their assassins to kill L. The assassins found L and knightmares begin to shoot at him. Luckily, he turned on his bullet proof shield that protects him from harms way. The knightmares kept shooting. Ohgi hidden from the roof of the Forbidden City, he picked up L's nuclear missile. Seeing Tianzi, the assassins will deal with L later, they moved on killing Tianzi. Guns were point at Tianzi, once start shooting, Tianzi was blocked by Xingke knightmare shielding her.

 _Xingke: Empress you must get out of here._

 _Tianzi: Xingke I can't leave without you!_

Xingke: _You need to leave. L will take you to safety I promise you. I will return! To you!_

Tianzi was crying. Worried that she won't see him again. Tianzi came with L running to the ship taking refuge in Japan. The High Eunuchs was scared now the assassins are destroyed by Ohgi using a fatman. Suddenly, Zero founded halted them and were tooken as prisoners in the base. Another day was success with the US and Japan. Back at Britannia, people start to riots most in the East. Including nobleman, Earls, and etc. The eastern Britannian demanded to succeeded from the empire. The next day was the day they retake Hawaii and Alaska. Taking back Hawaii was easy because no known base was built so they can claim it's now part of US territory. War with Alaska was different. They now send Liberty Prime to Alaska, and all of US power fire to win.

 _LP: Liberty Prime is online. Full systems analysis. Weapons: Hot! Objective: The destruction of any and all red Chinese communist._

Britannia gave word that Alaska is getting invaded. They sent the Knights of the Round to stop the US and Japan. Suzaku came with the Lancelot Knightmare. Attacking Liberty Prime thinking it's a huge knightmare.

 _LP: Communist target acquired._

Shooting it with lasers, it took damaged on the lancelot.

 _Suzaku: Crap that huge knightmare just shot out lasers. It damaged my lancelot._

 _Lloyd: Suzaku are you ok?_

 _Suzaku: IDK this huge knightmare damged my lancelot._

 _LP: Alaska liberation is imminent!_

Fightning over Alaksa, The Knights of the round knightmares crashed landed in the ground with all of the members unconscious. They are now hostages being called a number. Suzaku was #1 Anya #2 Bismarck #3 Weinberg #4 Dorothea #5 Monica #6 and so on. More reinforcements arrived but L had no choice but to drop the Hydrogen bomb. They went to the desert. Britannia's reinforcement arrived with Cornelia, Viletta, and others to push them back but at the same time the hydrogen bomb was dropped. The bomb was not to harm, it was to scare them.

 _Cornelia: What's that_

 _Viletta: It must be a bomb_

 _Zero: Hear me Britannia, I introduce you the Hydrogen bomb. A nuclear device that can kill people._

 _Jeremiah: A nuclear bomb? But how these type of bombs can't be made._

 _Zero: We dropped this bomb to show you leave us with this territory or else we will drop this bomb even more._

 _Villeta: For fuck sake how dose these Americans and elevens have these type of technology._

They all retreated back to mainland Britannia. Alaska was liberated again. They all chant L. Now Alaska, and Hawaii is now under American territory. Back in the Pendragon, when Charles heard about this, oh boy he did not have a smile on his face.

 _Charles: FUUUUUUCK SAAAAAKE THESE AMERICANS ARE GETTING IN MY NERVES. THE EAST ARE TRYING SUCEEDING THE EMPIRE, WE LOST AREA 11, WE LOST RUSSIA, WE LOST NEW ZEALAND, AND NOW WE LOST TWO THINGS, HAWAII AND ALASKA. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE._

Charles was in raged. He started to destroy stuff that he owns. But he blames Lelouch because he already knew that Zero was Lelouch. The East Britannia has finally had their succession of the empire. The Americans quickly responded and took the East they finally got their homeland back, well half of it. The East is finally away from Britannia, now the East belongs to the Americans. A new nation is reborn. The nation was called,

 **The United States of America.**

The black knights and the Americans cheered and celebrated finally America becoming a nation again. A half month later, L was elected as the first President of the USA, and Kallen was called First Lady. Britannia's are called Americans. "Britannian Americans". The citizens were able to recover from hunger, jobless, and being homeless. This made Charles more angry. The First country to recognize the USA is The United States of Japan, as their closest ally. New homes were created, new jobs, and new things that the Britannians never seen before in their life. The USA had sovereign states. Each states run by its own government, under the People's power. Embassies were created, and a new capitol was created. It was Washington D.C located between Virginia, and Maryland. After its formation, Britannia and the USA are still at war.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited Again

As the US reborn its nation, The people are glad that they are not part of Britannia anymore. A lot of people started their own business. They're right now trying to get used to US government style. At the west Charles wanted Schneizel to form a resistance movement called, "The Sons of Britannia. This was a faction to remove the USA, and execute L.

 _Schneizel: Father, our faction is complete!_

 _Charles: Good, now get ready to send reinforcements._

Schneizel and his faction traveled to the East with tanks, knightmares, etc to take back the East. The USA had radars to detect all over the continent. US troops, are being deployed in the ground with their knightmares. Knightmares were flying in the sky, tanks were driving, and Liberty Prime was leading them. Back in Japan, Milly started working with the media. World Wide media draws everyone's attention.

 _Milly on TV: Good morning Japan. Today on the news, a new nation is born in the east side North America. Britannia lost the east due to the people didn't want Britannia anymore. A new nation is called The United States of America. For short United States, has become a nation, formed by L's faction._

Villeta: Americans forming a nation in the East side of our nation? Wow, these people are good!

Shirley: No way Britannia is a super power and this is what they show us? Wow I'm siding with the US!

Nunnaly: Yeah I agree!

Lelouch: **Good Job L!**

 _Milly: We receive word that Charles is going to retake the East so another war will outbreak in the East._

Lelouch made his excuse to go out. He went back to base in Hokkaido. Today he will be killing his father. The black knights reformed and took a fast submarine to travel to the US. The war has erupted against the Britannians. Ground troops shooting out upgraded laser weapons. Knightsmares went 1 on 1 battle in the sky through the ground. This was was a bloody one. People were fighting with their fist, lots of blood came out, and brutal killings. The US finally killing the 1st wave, they continue advanving forward. Back at the white house, L is chose Zero as the US ambassador of Japan. The black knights arrived at the East side. L seeing Zero he greeted them. Zero, it's an honor to see you again. As the black knights arrived, he saw Kallen again after a while. Ethan ran to her as she did. He hugged her tight.

 _Ethan: Kallen! I missed you so much._

 _Kallen: I missed you too! I thought you would never come back._

 _Ethan: Well here I am_

Ethan smiles. They both held hands as they were escorted to the capitol. They were escorted to the Pentagon. Back at the battle ground the US troops kept advancing forward, they gained the North part of the west. (Present day: North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Wyoming, Montana, Idaho, Oregon, and Washington.)

 _Schneizel: Father were too exhausted, and tired. The Americans wanted more we need to retreat to the south._

 _Charles: Right away retreat to the south._

Charles was still with his cult at the Gulf Of California. The Geass Cult, was still doing their rituals. As they finished their cult, they were prepared to fled to South America. The US has finally took the whole US mainland. While the Imperial Famliy moves to South America. Various were liberated. (Canada, Mexico, Cuba, Haiti, Jamaica, Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico, Greenland, including all over Central America.) As of now the US is back at it tipsy top. All 50 states are reunited once again. Democracy is rising once again. Canada is now called Republic of Canada, Mexico became a republic. Greenland is owned by Europe, making it Euro-America. Cuba became a democracy under Castro's rule. By 3:00 the media went worldwide.

 _Milly: Good afternoon Japan. Milly here with an update. The Imperial Family fled to South America, while the Americans took west part of North America. They are claiming that they reunited their whole country again_

 _Kallen: My love you did it again._

 _Milly: now I will tell you how America government works._

The map shows the USA with all 50 states.

 _Milly: Do you see this. They may look like the US divided their country with different nations, but these are not nations. These are called Sovereign states. Each sovereign states has their own government and own laws. Now you may be wondering if the US has so many capitols. The answer is no. A small district in the North East is the Capitol of the United States. It's the nation's capitol. That concludes today's topic of the US now back to you._

The US established National anthem: The Star Spangled Banner (They used the last verse due to that the war of 1812 never happended. For the US liberating more countries, the whole North America became US Allies. The EU totally admires the US for that, USA, Canada, and whole Europe made a organization called NATO. North Atlantic Treaty Organization. All over the world, various countries called the US different names. Japan calls them, "The Unstoppable Nation". The EU calls them, "The Hero Nation's". China calls them, "The Anti-Britannian Nation". Russia calls them, "The liberation nation" The US just calls them the USA. Americans called L a hero. After 2 days a new nation is born in South America. They are called, "United Principality of Britannia." Charles with no power anymore, he gave his throne to Schneizel, becoming the 99th Emperor of Britannia. They both decided to stay at war but ceased fire at the moment. L and Schneizel signed a cease fire treaty. After the treaty was signed, a wall was created between the North, Central, and South America. The wall was about 20ft tall. Border Guards we watching the south waiting for their next move.


	14. Chapter 14: The Speech and Marraige

A week after the cease fire, the United Principality of Britannia has took over all of South America. While the North with liberated countries. Ethan still takes his education in Ashford Academy. At lunch, Ethan and Kallen sat at a bench alone. Kallen layed on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan putting her close to him, while eating his lunch.

 _Ethan: Kallen, should we tell everyone?_

 _Kallen: Yeah let's tell them._

The two walked back holding hands to the Council Club with Lelouch, Shirley, and others. As they enter the club, the two interrupted with an announcement.

 _Ethan: Attention everyone!_

Everyone started at Kallen and Ethan.

 _Ethan: Kallen and I got something important tell you guys._

 _Kallen: Everyone, Me and Ethan are engaged and going to get married tomorrow._

 _Everyone: "gasped"_

 _Shirley: Is this an arranged marriaged?_

 _Ethan: no it's not. Kallen loves me and I lover her back._

 _Kallen: This is a love marriage._

Ethan and Kallen showed them their engaging rings. Everyone congratulated them.

 _Ethan: Everyone in the marriage is welcomed, but you have to come with a date._

Ethan said that so they can hook up Shirley and Lelouch. Shirley was surprised to hear that. She need a plan to get Lelouch, but she's too scared to take him as a date. Girls ran instantly to Lelouch asking him, as he ran away to hide. Lelouch accidently running to Shirley, bumping her to the ground with Lelouch on top and Shirley on the bottom.

 _Lelouch: Oh sorry Shirley!_

 _Shirley: Lelouch, it's good to see you._

 _Lelouch: Shirley you need to help me! Can you be my date at the wedding?_

Shirley was surprise to hear this and blushing.

 _Shirley: Sure I would love to take you to the marriage!_

 _Lelouch: Thank you Shirley._

 _The next morning Kallen and Ethan we're getting ready to go to the wedding._

 _ **Ethan and Kallen's Wedding Day**_

 _ **Time: 3:00PM**_

 _ **Where: Kyoto, Sakura Tunnels**_

 _The girls were putting Kallen's makeup, wedding dress, doing her hair. While the guys helped Ethan giving him a nice white shirt with a black tie, and a black suit. Making him look like a waiter but the others don't care. In the wedding they were outside a big beautiful garden with the flower petal falling down from the trees. Everyone sat in the audience. Ethan was waiting for his beautiful fiancé. Kallen finally comes down the ile, while sakura flowers flying. Seeing how beautiful Kallen is in her wedding dress, Ethan smiles. The Shinto priest does the traditions of the marriage. After 30 minutes,_

 _Shinto Priest: Ethan will take Kallen as your lawfully wedded wife when become rich or poor, and death till you part?_

 _Ethan: Yes_

 _Shinto Priest: Kallen will you take Ethan as your lawfully husband when become rich or poor, within sickness and/or death till you part?_

 _Kallen: Yes_

 _Shirley: Hey Lelouch!_

 _Lelouch: yes?_

 _Shirley: Do you think we be doing this in the future?_

 _Lelouch was surprised to hear Shirley say something like that._

 _Lelouch: a a a wedding between you and me?_

 _Kallen smiles. Ethan took off Kallen's wedding veil, seeing her beautiful face._

 _Priest: You two are now legally married._

 _The two kissed at the same time as husband and wife. The audience applaused and the girls were throwing sakura flower petals at them._

 _Lelouch: Nunnally Ethan and Kallen got married._

 _Nunnally: that sounds wonderful for thoses two._

 _A week later after the marriage, the two finished school for the summer, which gave them time to go to their honeymoon._

 _Ethan: So Kallen where do you want to go to our honeymoon?_

 _Kallen: Well, I want to go to Okinawa._

 _Ethan: Ok let's go to Okinawa!_

 _Ethan payed tickets to go to Okinawa but they get a 50% discount for honeymoon vacations._

 _Ethan: The tickets are set and we leave in a week._

 _Kallen: Oh thank you Ethan!_

 _Ethan: You are welcome sweetheart._

Since Ethan is more likely in California, he decided to let people build a white house in the west. In the West White House, he looks at laws and stuff. Back at the South, former Emperor Chalres Zi Britannia, made a International Speech about taking back the mainland.

 _Charles Zi Britannia: As former leader, I propose that I will take back the mainland that these American terrorist has tooken away from us. Once we reclaim our territory, we shall reclaim honor and glory to the people and you will respect us. Schneizel will become your new leader and your ruler. We will_

Static runs through the screen. The screen shows L.

 _L: Hello people of the world, and my fellow Americans. I am L Washington._

L; Began to talk in his strong, thick Scottish accent. Scottish music plays in the background.

 ** _SONG: FLOWER OF SCOTTLAND_**

 ** _MUSIC/LYRICS: ROY WILLIAMSON_**

 ** _(PLAY THIS IN THE BACKGROUND I HOPE IT WILL FIT)_**

 _As President of the USA._ _All men and women are created equal!_ _Not just to the USA, but to the world. Here are my words. (L is reading the Preamble of the USA)._ ** _We the People_** _of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America._ _and "are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights" These natural rights belong equally to women and men, but man claiming it as his right to assign for her a sphere of action. The result has been "the establishment of an absolute tyranny over democracy." Equality isn't wrong, inequality is. With equality in your side, you will be protected by the government. Take Japan for an example. The whole country is powered by people, not the government. With equality, you can chose to be who you are, and don't let people tell you what to do in your life. Never follow society, follow your own society. When Japan was tooken over by thoses bastard Britannians, a super mass genocide has occurred, and no one stepped in to help and stop the Britannians. That is not justice. When I started to interfered, I kicked their asses out of Japan and the people of Japan gained justice by me. When the mainland started to get corruption, people didn't get justice. BRITANNIA IS A LIE. THEY DON'T THEY SAY THEY WILL CHANGE THE WORLD IN A GOOD WAY. NO THEY DID NOT. ALL THEY CARE IS THEMSELVES. Freedom lies not to your government. Freedom lies in your heart. You always had it since you were born. If you were born in Britannia, your freedom was locked up by the government. What about liberty. Withing liberty, you are free within society. The Britannian is forcing you into a unliberty nation, if you were gay, lesbian, bi, transgender, or any other Brtiannia would put you to death. But what about America? Well you are proctected by your rights. You have rights to be free from the nightmare of Monarchy. The only thing is to fear is, Fear itself. People of the world, America is a place where people can start over again and live the life you wished to have in your American dream Except for Britannia, but if they shall defect their loyalty to Britannia, they shall enter the country. I shall give my last advice for my fellow Americans and the people of the world. ASK NOT WHAT YOUR COUNTRY CAN DO FOR YOU, ASK WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR YOUR COUNTRY IN YOUR HEART! THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS YOU, AND GOD BLESS THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!_

Americans applauded his speech. Japan applauded, The EU applauded, the middle east applauded, the Chinese applauded his speech, and the Russian Republic applauded as well. People were cheering, clapping, and screaming. Kallen was in tears hearing his husband about his speech. The whole Black Knights applauded. And so the whole world was applauded his speech, except for Britannia descpising his speech. Britannia lost popularity, the USA has gained more popularity. Americans chanting USA constantly.

 _US Citizen 1 Female: I would vote for him on next term_

 _Female 2: Me too_

Euphemia Li Britannia enjoyed L's speech, she decided to defect to the USA. Corenlia came along also, she didn't care about Britannia anymore, all she cares is keeping her little sister safe. The two princess escaped to the United States, and claim their citizenship to start a new life over again. The way they want to live in a peaceful matter. This was a big win to the USA ever in history of the World and to the United States of America.


	15. Chapter 15: The 100th Emperor

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

After Euphie and Cornelia defected to the US, Cornelia wanting to become a US general. L made her as a General, naming her, General Cornelia. Zero wanted to make an formation to resistance Britannia conquering more nations. Zero called every leader of the world, including Ethan. A meeting is going to take place in New York, Time Square. Every leader in the world went sitting down, seeing Zero as the leader.

 _Zero: Today we are here to make an alliance. To rival Britannia, and it's nation shall be, The United Federation of Nations._

World leaders gasping surprising to hear it.

 _Diethard Reid: With this we've earned a just cause to launch a war of liberation!_

 _L: A just war, huh?_

 _Xingke: If the forthcoming operation to recapture Japan is successful, The other powers who are still unable to decide will turn to our side in a chain reaction._

Empress Tianzi nodded.

 _Zero: Before we can do any of thoses, we must form the U.F.N before Britannia can act. Time will be decided victory or defeat. All of you hear representing your countries have things you wish to discuss. This is all to decide the course of world history._

They applauded.

The UFN Ceremony site took place in a base in California. Everyone transported their. The media made it world wide broadcast. China was now broken into remaining nations. Having all the nations including China putting United States in their nation name. L thinking that everyone wanted to be like the USA, then realized it was the work of the UFN. EU joining in, it broken into other nations like Poland, Italy, France, Ukraine, Belarus, and so on. Everyone watching in the world. Showing all leaders in the screen. All 48 nations have just ratified the United States charter. Zero reading off articles of a treaty with the 17th article.

 _Zero: Finally, Article 17 of the UFN Charter, All ratifying nations to the US charter do hereby abandon native military power forever. Gurantee the security of each member nation instead. We contracte that so the Black Knights a fighting force not affiliated with any one country._

 _L: accepted. We will take funding and personnel form the UFN. In return we will become the shield to defend every member nation, and a gun to oppose any external foe._

 _Tianzi: And so I shall put forward our first motion. The land of the people of the USJ, continues to be held in an unjust occupation by a foreign power. I wish to request that the Black Knights be dispatched. All those in favor, please rise._

Every leader of their nation stood up including L.

 _Tianzi: By overwhelming majority, under UFN, resolution number 1, the Black Knights shall be dispatched to over throw Britannia._

 _Zero: Very well! Under UFN resolution number 1, out first operational objective shall be, Britannia!_

A huge applause occurred.

USA no longer had to fight alone, now the UFN is here to help. The Britannia military power is growing to number 2. Which the USA feared that they are going to ceased to exist. Thankfully they did join the UFN. Charles hack the world wide broadcast and creating a threaten speech. After the speech, they both did their chants

 ** _BRITANNIA: ALL HAIL BRITANNIA_**

 ** _UFN: LONG LIVE THE EARTH_**

Flags were waving while the UFN were chanting. This is going to cause a World War. (Since WW1 happened, this means WW2 is going to happen.) The world is going to be a big battlefield. Ethan and Kallen postpone their vacation, and need to get into war. Britannia military destroyed the 20ft wall advancing forward to the North. Troops from Central America, were deployed and a war broke out, shooting lasers, guns, tanks and all other. Knightmares shooting and killing people, while the navy take its battlefield to Japan and the other half to the USA. The EU sending troops to the US aiding them to resistance Britannia taking over. In 3 days the hot world war began. UFN troops were deployed in Japan and the US. While citizens were hiding in Vault Shelters. Watching the news and listening to radios. The Black Knights had a suspicious feeling about Zero. They learned about his Geass and stuff, forming Ohgi Rebellion. Back at the Black knights base, Kallen knew about his Geass long ago, needed to talk to him in the surface. As they got off the elevator, the black knights and 5 US troops wearing Power Armor.

 _US troop: Surrender Zero_

 _Kento: How dare you used us!_

 _Ohgi: We know everything about your Geass._

 _Zero: Is that the script you written, Dietard?_

 _Diethard: Actually I want to tape you victory over Britannia. But I'm afraid that show is cancled._

Zero was thinking what he needed to do.

 _Yoshitaka: Everybody, Including the US trusted you Zero._

 _Kent: L had supported you to begin with, and this is what he gets?_

 _Kallen: wait a minute, this is all misunderstanding. We came this far because of Zero._

 _Ohgi: You're in the way Kallen! Do you want to die with Zero? Don't tell me he used his Geass on you too!_

 _Kallen: I need an answer Lelouch. What do you mean to me and L. I have to know._

 _Zero: hahahahahah! Fools, you finally figured it out. That I've been using you all! That's right I used all of you as my puppet!_

 _Lelouch: you and L are most useful piece. Much like a well played knight. With all of my entertainment._

 _Kallen: goodbye Lelouch._

 _Cornelia: begin to fire!_

It interrupted with a Suzaku's lancelot. Scaring off the Black knights. With Lelouch escaping, they headed to Britannia to kill his father. Upon confronting his father with Suazku and C2, they were at the Sword of Akasha. Back at the battle field, black knights were confronted with knightmares. The two fought with knightmares. Most of them crash landed. Including Viletta's Knightmare crashing losing her memory. Ohgi finding the faction. He found Viletta laying unconscious.

 _Ohgi: Hey miss are you ok?_

 _Viletta: Yeah._

 _Ohgi: What's your name?_

 _Viletta: I don't remember._

 _Ohgi: Can I call you Chigusa._

 _Chigusa: Sure._

Ohgi took Chigusa to safety.

L crashed into the forest of California being taken prisoner. L woke up in a cell with prison clothes on.

 _L: Where am I?_

 _Schneizel: Welcome to United Principality of Britannia._

 _L: You must be Schneizel huh._

As he talks to Schneizel he said offensives words to him but Schneizel didn't really understand what he meant. So he just kicked and get beat up. The black knights fall back and went back to the US. Kallen trying to contact L wonder where he is. A message from the US. It showed Schneizel.

 _Greetings Americans. It is I Schneizel El Britannia. The ruler of Britannia. If you're wonder where your leader is._ The camera moves to L as he gets tortured from the wall chains.

 _Kallen: ETHAN!_

 _Schneizel: If you want him back you have to come and get him. Good bye_

After seeing it, Kallen was crying her eyes out while being confort by Ohgi.

 _Ohgi: It's ok Kallen, we're going to get your husband back._

 _Kallen: No it's not. First I lost my brother, now my parents, and now I'm going to lose my husband. We were going to have our honeymoon together but the Britannia is going to take away my husband!_

Kallen cries even more.

After recovering, she got on his husbands back up knightmare that not just throws nukes and shoot out lasers, it does more stuff. A radar, auto pilot, etc. As she ascends from the US going to the South with a speed of 900 mph.

 _Kallen:_ **I'm going to get you back my love. I will rescue you as you did it to me.**

Back with Lelouch.

 _Lelouch: I reject you and your beliefs. Why do people lie? It not because they struggle against each other. It's something that they are seeking. You now in a world without change. You can hardly call it life. The world as the same of memories. Just a world of enclosed and incomplete. That's a place I wouldn't live in._

 _Marianne: Lelouch are you saying you are rejecting me as well?_

 _Lelouch: That depends on who side you are on._

 _Marianne: It would be so good, to rejoin all the nations that would been separated. You could even reunited like the ones who died._

 _Lelouch: As I expected. You both believe in this new world envisioned, will be best for all._

 _Charles: In time people will come to accept it._

 _Lelouch: In that time will never come! I understand what you did to me and Nunnally. That heart explains that you abandoned us in a foreign land._

 _Marianne: But we had to protect you!_

 _Lelouch: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE WAR BETWEEN BRITANNIA AND JAPAN!_

 _Lelouch: It didn't matter to you guys if Nunnally and I were alive or dead. That's why you abandoned us._

 _Marianne: Lelouch you are wrong._

 _Lelouch: That what you told me. The dead shall rejoin with the living. YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE FUTURE._

 _Charles: The future is the Ragnarok connection._

 _Lelouch: Stop it the world you speak will be kinder, and gentler only for you. The world that my sister wished for. A world that is kinded to people, and strangers!_

 _Charles: Let's just say it was true. What of it? There's nothing to be done about it. The ragnarok connection is done._

 _Lelouch: You think so? I am Zero! The man who works miracles._

 _Charles: You Geass power will have no effect. On me or anyone else here._

 _Lelouch: No! there is someone else here isn't it._

Charles suddenly realized.

 _Lelouch: C's World is the will of mankind itself, and No man are created equal remember those words. They're your own. And because of that, my power should work._

 _Charles: you're a fool Lelouch! God cannot be defeated by the power of Geass._

 _Lelouch: I don't attend to kill god! This is a request. YES! Now I know who I really am! GOD COLLECT OF UNCOUSICOUS._

The Geass was used on God.

Marianne trying to stop Lelouch, but Suzaku stopped her.

 _Suzaku: No one ever wanted this. No one! Especially not Euphie!_

 _Charles: You can't do this boy. Not against god or humanity or itself._

 _Lelouch: regardless what I want, is tomorrow._

Lelouch finally got the Geass took away from Charles. The geass was used on God. The elevator broke.

 _C2: Charles just stop already. Why did you attempt to do this?_

 _Charles: C2 we still bare the march of Geass. No matter what-_

Interrupted by Charles and Marianne were being absorbed.

 _Lelouch: This is reality response._

 _Charles: this is impossible I'm immortal!_

 _Marianne: What about C2? Why isn't she absorbing as well?_

 _C2: Sorry I just realized the love you have is yourselves._

 _Lelouch: Do you have the meaning of Nunnally smile? Nunnally was crimpled and blinded. She knew there were things in this world she would never do by herself! Nunnally smile has her only gratitude. I will not call it lie over my dead body! DON'T MAKE ME US LAUGH! THERE IS ONLY ONE TRUTH HERE! YOU ARE MY OWN PARENTS, AND YOU ABANDONED US!_

Charles floated to Lelouch and grabbed his neck. Suzaku trying to attack but Lelouch told him to stay back.

 _LELOUCH: BEGONE NOW!_

Charles and Marianne both faded away from the sky leaving the Sword of Akasha empty and quiet. Kallen arrived in South America finding his husband in the Capitol of New Pendragon. Going to the cell he found her husband all beat up, and blood dropped everywhere in his. Kallen used a code to get him. She unchained him and L fell from the ground. Kallen hugged him as he grabbed him.

 _Kallen: L what have they done to you. You will be ok I swear._

The helicopters transported L back to the USA. While in the vehicle, doctors started his treatment. To recover him. Kallen watch as they treat him. L was able to recover in 3 days. Kallen suprising to see his husband again in one shape. Kallen went and hugged him tight. She was scared that he might be dead but he is alive. A 2 weeks went by and the imperial family made rumors that the King is missing. Lelouch used his Geass on Schneizel.

 _Lelouch: Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to step off as king and I shall be king._

 _Schneizel: Yes your majesty._

 _Royal Guard: presenting the imperial majesty._

Lelouch walked on stage with people confused who he is. Wondering where Charles and Schniezel was.

 _Milly: What the hell!_

 _Rivalz: What! It can't be_

 _Kallen: But how? There's no way._

Along side with the black knights and the Chinese with Viletta. Viletta recovered from Amnesia. Now knowing she has feelings for Ohgi.

 _Lelouch: Greetings. I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia. As the 100_ _th_ _Emperor of the Royal Family._

 _Carine: You are alive?_

 _Lelouch: yes sister I am. I came back from the depths of hell!_

 _Odysseus: Lelouch it's good see you! When Nunnally was located, I knew there was a chance that you were alive. Now are you carrying this joke to far, that's the royal emperor's throne._

 _Lelouch: Schneizel El Britannia stepped aside from the throne and Charles Zi Britannia is killed by my own hands._

People were shocked to hear.

 _Guinevere de Britannia: Arrest this boy, for murder._

Suazku came out of nowhere and kicked the guards from taking Lelouch. Lelouch introducing Suzaku as the Knight of Zero.

 _Odysseus: Kurugi and Lelouch pulling a joke like this in international broadcast, is really embarrassing._

 _Lelouch: really? I'm going to make this easy for you all!_

Lelouch used his geass.

 _Lelouch: Acknowledge me as King!_

 _Odysseus: Yes your majesty._

Everyone: All Hail Lelouch!

And so Lelouch becomes the 100th Emperor of Britannia. The world war stopped as Lelouch became Emperor.


	16. Chapter 16: World Domination

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

As Lelouch became Emperor, Ethan lost his respect for him and the Black Knights. Now the USA is under United Federation Nations, Lelouch could come to his world and step into his World. This worries him a lot. If Lelouch plans to rule his world, then it's all his fault so he acted now. Ethan ran back to base. Ethan addressed to the Black Knights to close the portal to his world.

 _Ethan: Attention everyone, I need to qucickly seal off the portal to my world. I repeat seal off the portal to my world._

Black Knights were were wondering why then they realized after betraying Zero, they feared that Lelouch could interfere with Ethan's world. Rakshata quickly ran to the portal room.

 _Rakshata: Crap Lelouch had the authority to enter Ethan's world and cause interference._

 _Ohgi: Rakshata close the portal._

 _Ethan: Don't close the portal, close it tightly._

 _Kallen: Ethan how you going to get back to your world?_

 _Ethan: I have the password, and it dosen't work, then there is an emergency button hidden in this base somewhere. I know where it is but I can't tell anyone where it is._

 _Ohgi: Why not?_

 _Ethan: What if Zero used his Geass on you?_

 _Ohgi: Good point Ethan!_

 _Ethan: Now with Zero no longer our leader, who's going to lead the Black Knights?_

 _Ohgi: I will!_

 _Ethan: Perfect, let's together as a team once again. From this moment, my team is "The United States Patriotic Front."(USPF)_

 _Ohgi: I like you name. Let's fight together one last time._

 _Ethan: Alright. We shall give our message to the Media._

The black knights and the USPF came with an alliance to stop Lelouch end of tyranny. Some nations of the world joined Ethan's faction and the Black Knights under Ohgi's control. Making a new flag combining the Black Knights flag and the USA Flag. Ethan's first plan was to get rid of nuclear bombs so it will not fall into the wrong hands. Milly made an announcement about the USA and the Black Knights rebelling against Lelouch rule of the UFN.

 _Milly: Good afternoon, the USA and the Black Knights came together to rebel against Zero's rule of the UFN. We need people, and Britannia to join their group to stop Zero's rule._

People of the world including Britannia, EU, and others traveled to the USA to join the USPF, and the Black Knights. Everyone from Ashford Academy join the USPF and the Black Knights. (Well the Black knights combined forces with the USA, and creating the USPF.) Lelouch luckily had nuclear bombs in his side. Britannian scientist, nobleman and others traveled to the USA to rebel against Lelouch. Sky Fortress Damocles is a floating fortress developed by the US Government. Inside it hold nuclear bombs. Britannian's and American's are now finally working together as an ally to rebel against Lelouch. People like Lloyd, Viletta, Cornelia, and others.

 _Lloyd: So this is the USA hmm. It strange to live in a Democratic country._

 _Rakshata: you'll get used to it Earl of Pudding._

 _Lloyd: about that name._

Ethan finally communicating with the Britannian's,

 _Ethan: you must be Lloyd. An Earl right?_

 _Lloyd: yup I heard things about you too._

 _Ethan: oh really? But that's not the point. I need your help to get rid of my nuclear bombs._

 _Lloyd: Ok me, Nina and the Britannian scientist will find a way to get rid of them. Why do you want to get rid of them?_

 _Ethan: What if they fall into the wrong hands like Lelouch?_

 _Llyod: Wow good point._

Nina begins siding with the USA, while she finds a way to make anti-nuclear. Ethan explains to everyone about nuclear bombs and how it was made. Upong minutes of explaining, Lloyd and other scientist were very impress to hear.

 _Lloyd: Ethan, these are some words we never heard of before. That's what is was missing in the recipie._

Now excuse me. Ethan runs to his Knightmare to join the fight. The fight gose on between the USPF and Lelouch's UFN. They brought navy, and airforce to fight with their full strength. Sending out Synths, and flying robots to the battle.

 _American scientist: This is a synth. A human synth made out of synthetic._

 _Cecile: These technologies are impressive. I had one question. Where did Ethan get these kind of technology?_

 _Scientiest: An alternate earth that you don't exist._

The Britannians, were very confuse of how did a person from an alternate universe got to their universe.

 _Cecile: I don't understand?_

 _Scientist: Come with me._

They followed them and showing the portal room.

 _Scientist: This is the portal room. This leads to Ethan's world. Earth. 2017 AD._

 _Lloyd: AD are they using the Gregorian calendar?_

 _Scientist: Yeah!_

Back in the battle, Xingke, Ethan, Kallen, and others join in the battle against the UFN.

 _Ethan: Fuck sake, Kallen where is everyone._

 _Kallen: I have no fucking idea!_

Most of the black knights were injured and sent to get rested. Kallen is now fighting with Suzaku and Ethan is confronting Lelouch. The two fighting with the enemy. Kallen successfully defeating Suzaku.

 _Ethan: LELOUCH! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US! GODDAMMMIT!_

 _Lelouch: Because it was my entertainment to see you angry! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Ethan: YOU WILL DIE YOU BASTARD._

Ethan's knightmare threw a small fatman to Lelouch's knightmare. Lelouch shield it and back fired to Ethan's knightmare. It exploded, luckly Ethan ejected from it, and Kallen saw it exploded and thinking he was dead!

 _Kallen: Ethan! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Lelouch finally got Ethan out of his way, he went straight back to Britannia to confront his sister getting the key. Cornelia is resting in the hospital after a battle watching the live battle.

 _Cornelia: I hope this war ends soon._

Arriving at United Principality of Britannia, he now confronts his sister. Explaining everything.

 _Lelouch: Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to hand over the keys!_

 _Nunnally: Sure heres the keys to it._

 _Lelouch: You have the same dream as I did. Thank you your highness, I love you little sister!_

Nunnally sees his big brother holding the keys. Lelouch how could you. She tries to grab him but falls off of her chair. Lelouch now has accesses to the Damocles.

 _Nunnally: Lelouch you are demon. Why would you do this._

 _Nunnally now defects to the USPF._

 _Kaguya: Suzaku Kurugi has now reported dead. Are you going to beg for your life C2?_

 _C2: Kaguya you never know Lelouch true fate. Until recently isn't that right?_

 _Kaguya: What of it?_

 _C2: You understood his true nature! So you are obviously a kind person._

 _Kaguya: huh_

The fatman was dropped into the ocean. It exploded in seconds when it reach underwater. As everyone witnesses this explosion, they got scared.

Ethan went back to base. Kallen was glad to see him again. Taking him to the medic area to recover his injuries.

 _Lelouch: Attention entire world. It is I Lelouch Vi Britannia, king of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler!_

 _Xingke: it's not possible! If Lelouch used the Nukes, then that means-_

 _Ethan: Impossible_

 _Tamaki: There's no way!_

 _Lelouch: Schnizel has surrendered to me! As a result, I'm in control of the Damocles, and all the nukes that the Americans created. And even the black knight and the US, no longer can oppresses the strength to oppose me! If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall feel the power of the nukes._

Viletta ran to a live tv to see what is happening.

 _Those who could challenge me, can no longer exist! Yes from this day moment, the world belongs to me!_

Everyone in the world is scared and feared Lelouch.

 _Lelouch: Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects, OBEY ME WORLD!_

 _Lelouch Loyalist: All heil Lelouch!_

They chanted that name simotamelously.

Lelouch has finally took over the world including the USA.


	17. Chapter 17: Final Chapter

_Non-Narrating_

Narrating

 **In mind**

After Lelouch took over the world, Lelouch need to do his final plan. His final plan was Zero killing him. Suzaku agreed to do so. Now Suzaku is disguise as Zero forever. 2 months later after taking over the world. In Japan, today was an execution day for rebels. A line up was the whole Black Knights, including Ethan next to Kallen.

 _Ethan: Kallen, I'm sorry I never got to our honeymoon._

 _Kallen: It's fine Ethan. It wasn't your fault to start with. It was Lelouch._

 _Ethan: Yeah, but since we're going to die, I will love you forever even after death_

Ethan smiles at her. As she did back. The audience hearing the media about glory, and other nonsense.

 _Random Guy 1: Glory my ass!_

 _Random Guy 2: This is just a dictatorship. Anyone who disobeys him they get executed and their families too._

 _Random Lady: Shhh if you talk to the wrong person, you could end up like them._

 _Rivalz: Lelouch is this what you wanted, to control the whole world, and every person in it?_

At the cells for waiting to be executed, various people are inside.

 _Rakshata: If you hadn't disobeyed Lelouch, then we would advanced to the future. It's through repeated successes!_

 _Lloyd: Well that's evolution!_

 _Rakshata: You mean progress! Don't chu earl of pudding?_

 _Lloyd: about that name you called me! Are you still bitter?_

 _Nina: what's up with them and professor Lloyd, did something once happened between Lloyd and Rakshata?_

 _Cecile: It's hardly worth mentioning._

The vehicles keep advancing forward, Cornelia, Viletta, and 3 other men were watching the prisoners. Viletta surprising to see Ohgi getting executed.

 _Viletta: No not Ohgi!_

She try to stop but stopped by Cornelia.

 _Cornelia: Do that and you play right in their hands!_

 _Viletta: But he's-_

The vehicle stops. In the distance, they saw Zero.

 _Rivalz: Zero?!_

 _Nunnally: Zero?_

Ethan were looking at the distance.

 _Ethan: Hold on a minute, WTF!_

 _Kallen: That's him, but Lelouch is over there!_

Lelouch pretended to be surprised to see Zero in the distance. Zero ran charging, while the knightmares try to shoot, but Suzaku/Zero successfully dodge all bullets.

 _Orange-kun: Cease fire! I will take care of this._

 _Zero jumped over Jeremiah, and went to Lelouch._

Jeremiah: **Onward masked knight!**

 _Lelouch: you infinite fool!_

 _Zero swiped the gun out of Lelouch hand._

Suzaku prepares to stab him.

 _C2: Lelouch the price you pay for using your Geass on innocent people!_

The prisoners didn't want to see what happends while they use their voice.

 **Lelouch: Suzaku, you're going to be a hero! A messiah who saved the world from Lelouch Vi Britannia.**

Suazku/Zero stabbed in Lelouch heart with pain. People turned silent as they witness another death.

 _Suzaku: Lelouch!_

 _Lelouch: the punishment of what you done, will be this. You will live on as Zero for eternity._

 _Suzaku: I accept the Geass!_

Lelouch body falls and slides to his sister.

 _Nunnally: Lelouch? You mean everything you done until now? Oh Lelouch I love you!_

 _Lelouch: yes I destroyed and created a new world!_

And thoses were Lelouch's last words. Until his soul left.

( ** _Continued Story is played in the background.)_**

 _Nunnally:_ _You can't leave! Big Brother! BIG BROTHER!_

 _Cornelia: Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners._

All citizens ran to free Ethan, and the rest of the black knights, including the ones in the cells.

 _Ethan: is that who I think it is?_

 _Kallen: It's Zero!_

 _Ethan: Huh?_

 _Kallen: It's him. ITS ZERO!_

Nunnally is sad and crying saying that he wanted to live in a future with him. The citizens and all over the world were cheering Lelouch death, and chanting his name.

 ** _ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO!_**

The prisoners from the vehicles were freed again. Kallen helped Ethan to be free. Taking off the prison clothes lead him wearing a tank top and jeans. The Black Knights were no longer called terrorist, all the territories that Lelouch conqured came back. USA, Japan, and many other nations were flying their flags again. The UFN has evolved to the United Nations. War was finally put out of business for good. The founding of the UN are, Britannia, Japan, Russia, India, and the United States. They five nations were called the Big 5. Every nation in the world were required to join.

A month later, Kallen was getting ready to go to Ashford Academy, Ethan was suppose to graduate last year, but he decided to wait for another year until his loved on graduates from Ashford Academy. Ethan is now living with Kallen with her biological mother. The Portal to Ethan's world was finally opened for Britannians, and others from the Code Geass world to negotiate and try to solve world hunger and poverty. Britannians, attended to schools in Ethan's world, like at Universities.

(Kallen's speaking to dead Lelouch): _Well Lelouch, the world gotten a lot better, ever since that eventful day._

 _Ethan: Hey Kallen, I'll race you to school!_

 _Kallen: All the energy was once spent on war, is now directed on world hunger and poverty on not on just this world, but Ethan's world also._

Ethan and Kallen ran to school

 _Kallen: All source of hateful and evil deeds are blamed on you!_

The media shows Ohgi, Nunnally as the 101th empress of Britannia, and Matthew Armostrong as the new USA president. Become the Trio-Alliance. The three shook hands as a greet.

 _Kallen: Maybe it's because people find it a lot easier to choose a person with a name rather than a piece of technology called Damocles! Perhaps that happens to simply. But whatever the reason, the world is free from the past and now can advance to the future. I wondering if you're laughing that this is all part of your useful plan, but there still problems that we have to work out, but even so. The USA and Britannia are getting along pretty well. The two now becoming the most important allies in the world. The two now proposes to go to space creating an International Space Station called the ISS, then after that, the two will colonize the moon. Sounds exciting isn't it._

New embassies were created in D.C, including Britannia's Schniezel becoming the ambassador of the USA, and Euphie becoming the ambassador of Britannia. The Damocles flew into the sun to burn off the nukes. The USA keeps the blue prints in a special place where no one can get. Cornelia now promoted to Commander of the US marines. Britannia now has US weapons and created their own laser guns, and robots, giving them more education on stuff that the US had like space. The Britannian to go to space was Lloyd. Experiencing zero gravity and place Britannia flag in the moon.

C2 still alive was laying in a haystack looking up the sky.

 _C2: I said that Geass, was the power of the king to commend you to a life of eternal! Hm, I guess that's no quite correct! Right Lelouch?_

The day that Ethan and Kallen will have their honeymoon is in the sequel of this story. This concludes the story of the US vs Britannia. Next time on a new journey.

A summary on the Sequel, Ethan and Kallen goes to their honeymoon on Okinawa and relaxing as husband and wife. Kallen graduates with Ethan. US and Britannia works on the space station and flew to the space. Next time on the sequel.


End file.
